Episode 8946 (15th July 2016)
Plot Badly wounded, Kylie staggers round to Coronation Street and collapses on the cobbles. David sees her, runs up and cradles her, yelling for help. Luke answers the call and also hears about Gemma. He runs round to Victoria Street where he calls for an ambulance and gives chase to Clayton. Audrey and Freddie come out of the Rovers and are stopped dead in their tracks by the sight that greets them. David tells them to fetch Gail. Roy gives Gemma first aid and goes to get his kit to do the same for Kylie. David puts pressure on Kylie's wound and keeps talking to her while she hangs on to life. He tells her of the great time they're going to have in Barbados. Roy comes to help and tells David he's doing the right thing as they wonder where the ambulance is. Gail and Bethany come running out of the house to assist, desperately trying to assure Kylie that she's going to be fine but the girl knows that her end is near. She asks a crying David to keep on loving the kids and breaks down herself as she thinks about the children. Inside No.8 Audrey and Freddie look after Max and Lily. Audrey has seen death before and fears the worst. As the ambulance arrives, Kylie can hold on no longer and dies. David howls with grief. The paramedics try to resuscitate her in the street but it's too late. Chesney feels guilty for leaving the shop, knowing that Clayton was hanging around. Gemma comes round to the news of Kylie's death. A traumatised Craig can hardly speak. PC Daullah wants to investigate the crime scene and David has to surrender the body as Gail tries to comfort him. He says goodbye to Kylie with a final kiss. Luke returns from his fruitless chase to the news of the death. Back in No.8 David resolves to tell the children what's happened but determines to do it on his own. Remembering the death of Brian, Gail tearfully tells David not to make the mistake she did and to keep anything back from Max, as she did with Nick. He thanks her for the advice and her support. Roy, Luke, Leanne, Kirk and Craig retreat to the cafe, stunned by events. A panicked Beth arrives and worries about Craig getting involved in telling the police what he saw. By himself, David tells the children that Kylie has died in an accident and is in heaven now but will always be with them in their hearts. The three hug each other. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Tim Faraday *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode features the death of Kylie Platt although Paula Lane's final appearance is Episode 8949 (20th July 2016) in a scene set in a Chapel of Rest. *A second paramedic is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Kylie say their goodbyes, leaving several residents to deal with their emotions; and Freddie offers his support in a time of need for the Platts, as he fights with his feelings for Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,470,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2016 episodes